


Marble

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: Pidge wasn't expecting such a… gossipy question.





	Marble

It wasn't a question Pidge had been expecting. After so many interviews, they thought they'd answered every query in the universe. Then again, the press usually asked about their journey as a whole: what was the food like, how different is alien culture, what effects did no gravity have on their bodies, et cetera. They wasn't expecting such a… gossipy question. 

Then again, this is the Galaxy Garrison. They shouldn't have expected much in the first place. 

Pidge didn't dare look at their teammates' reactions. They didn't have to; if Voltron taught them anything, it was to know all of their surroundings and how to read their teammates. Hunk discreetly bit his cheek. Shiro messed with his prosthetic. Lance's smile dimmed. Keith's expression hardened. No one was willing to answer the invasive question. Regardless, the reporter waited. 

How were they to answer? If it were up to Pidge, they'd respond that it was none of the reporter's business. In all honesty, it's not even any of _ their _ business. The only time it _ever_ became their business was when it impacted Voltron and, last they checked, this reporter wasn’t a defender of any universe. 

Even if it were any of their business, Pidge didn't think they'd be able to give an acceptable answer. It all just kind of… happened. It was so slow they didn't notice the transition, but so fast they couldn't remember a different time. The two in question never told anyone, not even each other, but everyone just… knew. It's in the way they move. It's in the way they talk. It's how they don't have to say a word but know exactly what the other said. It's surrounding, yet not suffocating. 

Katie remembers the time Keith was shot by a Galra commander. They remembers the moment his chest stilled. They remember the echo of a lot, startling, bloody  _ scream _ that still haunts their nightmares. 

The two in question never told them. They never had to. 

It's none of their business, but Pidge thinks they're good for each other. No one says anything, but they know everyone agrees. Their mother always said not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

"No comment." Keith declares in response to the question. He crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. Pidge smiles to themself. 

If that reporter had any brain cells, they would have noticed the marble ring on Keith's right hand is identical to the one on Lance's left. 


End file.
